1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been used in a variety of applications. For example, display devices are used monitors for personal computers, and also are used to display images in portable information terminals such as portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Examples of display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and plasma display panels (PDPs). Among these, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has proven to have excellent luminous efficiency, luminance and viewing angle, and a fast response speed.